1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an adjustable wheel assembly of an adjustable stamp, and more particularly to an adjustable wheel assembly having a flip-up printing type cover unit facilitating adjusting printing types without staining a user's fingers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing adjustable stamp has an inner housing sleeved by an outer housing. A torsion spring is mounted in the outer housing and abuts against a top portion of the inner housing. An ink unit and an adjustment wheel unit are assembled within the inner housing. The ink unit has a wheel base and a plurality of wheels mounted in the wheel base. A printing belt having a plurality of printing types is mounted on each wheel. Two actuating rods are respectively inserted in two limit slots on both sides of the inner housing and are respectively inserted in two guide holes on both sides of the outer housing. A printing type cover is mounted on the wheel base. A rubber printing plate for producing permanent imprint is attached on the printing type cover by adhesive. The plurality of printing types penetrates through the printing type cover and is integrated with the rubber printing plate. The outer housing is pressed to drive the adjustment wheel unit to moisten with ink and imprint.
The printing type cover of the existing adjustable stamp can be directly disassembled and assembled. When adjusting the printing types, the printing type cover needs to be removed first, and then the printing types are adjusted. After the adjustment, the printing type cover is assembled back on the wheel base. However, when disassembling and assembling the printing type cover, users' fingers are easily stained with the ink.
To resolve the issue that user's fingers are stained by ink when disassembling the printing type cover, a flip-up printing type cover is developed. With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, an adjustable stamp having a flip-up printing type cover has an inner housing 60, an outer housing 61, a torsion spring (not shown), an ink unit 62, an adjustment wheel unit 63 and a printing type cover 64. The outer housing 61 is sleeved on the inner housing 60. The torsion spring abuts against a top portion of the inner housing 60. The ink unit 62 and the adjustment wheel unit 63 are mounted in the inner housing 60. The adjustment wheel unit 63 has a wheel base 631, a plurality of wheels 632 and two actuating rods 633. The wheel base 631 has a hook 634 mounted on a top portion of a periphery of the wheel base 631. The plurality of wheels 632 is mounted in the wheel base 631. The two actuating rods 633 are respectively mounted through two limit slots 601 oppositely formed through a top rim of the inner housing 60, and respectively inserted in two guide slots 611 and respectively and oppositely formed through two top portions of the outer housing 61. The printing type cover 64 has a pivotal edge, a flip-up edge, a tab 642, a printing plate attaching area 643 and a rubber printing plate (not shown). The pivotal edge is pivotally mounted on the wheel base 631. The flip-up edge has a fastening part 641. The tab 642 is formed on and protrudes from the flip-up edge. The fastening part 641 engages the hook 634 when the printing type cover 64 is closed. The rubber printing plate is bonded to the printing plate attaching area 643 by adhesive for producing permanent imprint.
When flipping up the printing type cover 64 to use the adjustable stamp, users need to push against the tab 642 of the printing type cover 64 so as to disengage the fastening part 641 from the hook 634. However, users are still troubled with inadvertent contact with ink on the rubber printing plate from time to time during the flip-up process.